


蓝海与玫瑰「七」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War, 火车性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期有🚗🚗真·车上车
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 4





	蓝海与玫瑰「七」

列车穿过漫长的山洞，刺眼的亮光照射进来，原来不是日光，竟是一场大雪。远处的山峦重叠，雪白的一层铺上它的肩头，视野所能涉及的范围也都是一片雪白，冰封雪冻的地面响起冰裂的声音，天空中蓝色的烟雾渐渐褪去，露出寒冷北国的颜色。

Thor和Loki坐在和他们第一次见面时相同的位置，车厢内依旧寒冷，他们还要在这个狭小的车间里度过两天，军队需要在Midgard采购物资，而后再转乘开往Jotunheimr的列车。

“你的手怎么还是跟个冰块一样。”Thor握着Loki的手，不断呼出的热气穿过他的指间。  
“还头晕吗？”Loki拨了拨他额前的头发。  
“没事，不晕了。”  
自从Thor醒来之后就经常会感到头晕，上次直接晕倒在医院门口，吓的Loki差点以为他又要陷入昏迷。  
“中庭都开始下雪了。”  
Thor看着前方并无二色的荒野。  
“是啊，上次来这已经是半年前了。”

Loki想起了在中庭的战争，他就是在那里失去了挚友。他掏出放在胸前口袋里的照片，男孩的笑容依旧灿烂，此时的他又身在何处，Loki陷入了沉思。  
“上次你也在看这个照片，你的……家人？”  
Thor的目光停留在照片中女人的脸上。  
“不，我朋友的。”  
“……”Thor似乎松了口气。  
“别动，腿上的药该换了。”

Loki蹲下身打开一层层的纱带，这个场景是如此的熟悉，Thor嘴里呼出的气不断的划过Loki的脖颈，自己的心跳依旧清晰，仿佛回到了那个脸颊在不停发烧的夜晚。Loki拿出新的药水更换着，伤口开始结痂，但还是有感染的部分。

“还是要注意点，不能乱动。”  
Loki刚站起来，车身突然的晃荡让他再次失去了重心，只是这次不同的是，Thor站起来握住了他的双肩，熟悉的炙热在他的肩上汇集，金发扫过面颊的酥痒再次传来。两人的鼻息不断的起伏着，Thor没有说话，他的双眸在闪动，紧接着是一个带有冰雪气息的吻。这次不再是惊慌失措的感觉，Loki缓缓闭上双眼，感受着Thor舌尖的味道，就像是吐着信子的毒蛇在向他阐释着禁果的美味。

Thor不断往前压迫，Loki的后腰已经抵到了前方的桌沿。Thor转而亲吻他的脖颈，他的手掌来回抚摸着Loki的大腿，Loki感觉自己的腿都快被搓热了，细腻的亲吻变成了吮吸，白皙的脖颈上出现了几块红色的印记。

“Thor，停下。”Loki察觉到了他的心思。  
但Thor并没有停止动作，Loki想往后退，却被他一只手臂环住了腰，温热的手掌从大腿逐渐抚摸到了胸前，隔着衣物的摩擦让Loki感到一阵阵酥麻，绵密的吻再次落到他的脸上、睫毛上、脖颈上，就像是被一只蓄势待发的狮子给盯上了，当然，Loki此时并没有忘记他们还在急驰的火车上。

“Thor，快停下。”  
Loki按住Thor来回乱摸的手腕，他怕再这样接受着Thor连续不断的挑拨，他会最先失去理智。  
“别担心，不会有人进来的。”  
Thor微微一笑，抬手锁上了车间的门，Loki的大衣被他扯了下来，帽子和毛衣也散落在地上，而他又在解衬衫扣子的时候失去了耐心，这次是直接粗鲁的往两边用力扯开，迸射出去的两颗扣子打在了门上。

「噢！这可是我最喜欢的衬衫。」  
Loki觉得他简直是无可救药了，散落下来的白色衬衫露出了Loki的肩膀和胸脯，他感到一丝寒冷，忍不住抖了一下。Thor抚摸着他的身体，舌头不断舔舐着他的肩颈，湿软的触感连续不断的落下来，就像是温热的炭火一点接着一点的掉落在他冰冷的肌肤。

Loki被Thor向前压迫着，他不得不倾斜着腰双手向后撑住了桌面，以防止自己倒下去。Thor扣住他胸前挺立的两点，粉嫩的乳尖被来回揉捏，Loki有些难耐的扭动了一下身体，Thor弯下身开始吮吸，他的脸颊蹭过他的胸前。Loki低头就能看见埋在自己胸前来回晃动的金色脑袋，Thor细小的胡渣在他胸前柔嫩的肌肤上摩擦着，就像是一次又一次细小而缜密的电击。

Loki向前环住了他的脖颈，Thor的大衣也被扔到了地上，Loki把手伸进他的毛背心里，即使是隔着一层衬衣他也能感受到Thor后背上凸起的一道道伤疤。Thor的体温就像是冬日里火炉散发的热气，Loki的手已经被烤的暖呼呼的。Thor直起身来和他交换着吻，表面凹凸不平的味蕾来回大面积的摩擦着，接着是舌尖划过舌面时的撞击，Loki舔舐去他嘴唇上残留的液体，再次开始了唇和唇的挤压。

Thor解开了Loki的腰带，但他似乎并不着急，粗糙的手掌隔着内裤缓慢的抚摸着他的阴茎，火热的摩擦和来回的套弄让Loki有了反应，他的脸颊也逐渐攀上了一层粉红，Loki实在是难以忍受这种磨人的挑拨，他无法满足Thor就这么隔着衣物抚摸他。

Loki急切的扯开Thor的腰带，在掏出他的阴茎时Loki还是被这炙热的温度和要命的尺寸吓到了，Thor裸露在外的欲望被Loki拽在手里，他来回抚慰套弄着这个挺立的家伙，向下时紧紧攥住，往上时又微微松开，灵活的手指来回拨弄着前端微湿的小口，Thor低哼了一声，他低沉的呼吸打在Loki的肩窝上，似乎也无法再忍受Loki这样的来回挑拨。

Thor猛的把Loki抱起来放到了桌上，他把他的裤子退到膝盖，粗糙的手指毫无防备的插进了他的后穴，Loki被他突然的举动惊的往后一缩，差点就要从桌上掉下去。Thor捞起他的腰，亲吻再次落在他的肩头，身下的手指还在来回的进出，这次带来的不再是疼痛，而是一种甜美的快感，一种放肆的可能不断的冲击着Loki的神经，来回的按压让Loki感觉全身都被酥麻包围，自己的身体开始变得脆弱，就像是即将碎裂的一片雪花。

“Babe，还不够湿。”  
Thor把手指抽出来舔了舔，又把手指送到Loki嘴边。  
“你自己来。”Thor露出充满坏意的笑容。

「这个该死的家伙。」  
Loki对他居高临下的命令表示不满，但他还是含住了面前的手指，来回舔舐着他粗糙的指腹，灵活的舌头从指间舔到了指根，再舔回到指尖的时候还使坏的咬了一口，似乎是在表达自己的怨气。

Thor看着Loki微睁着有些迷离的绿眼睛，温热的鼻息一次又一次穿过他的指缝，环绕的舌尖来回吮吸，带起来的丝丝液体已经沾湿了他的手指。眼前的他就像是一条在不断环绕着他的蛇，放出的毒气充满了情欲的气息。Thor实在是忍受不住了，他放下手掌，吻上了Loki的双唇，身下的手指也再次开始了它的进犯，粉嫩的穴口正在被慢慢打开，Loki感到有一种飘忽的触感逐渐扩散，Thor激烈的吻也让他的思维开始抽离。

火车发出响亮的鸣笛声，车窗外仍是冰冷雪白的一片，而这个小小的车间内却早已被滚热的气息填满。Thor不断玩弄着Loki的囊袋和穴口，白色膏体再次发挥了它的作用，来回进出的手指变得更加轻松。Loki向后仰着身体，伸出一只手抚摸着Thor坚实的胸膛，即使是隔着衬衫他也能感受到他胸前的热气。Loki的指尖在Thor绷得紧实的肌肉上来回画着圈，碰到他的乳尖时还时不时的拨弄几下，Thor难耐的喘着粗气，他感觉到自己已经硬的发疼了。

Loki身下的穴口已经湿润，就像是快要倾泻的海水，下一秒就要溢出来。Thor握住自己炙热的欲望顶了进去，Loki只感觉瞬间被灼热的气息包围，他感觉自己的背脊有些发烫，肌肤也逐渐泛起微红的颜色。Thor开始一次又一次的往那个洞口挤压，连续不断的摩擦和身下正在被逐渐打开的感觉冲击着Loki的感官，他甚至有些迫不及待的环抱着Thor，手掌抚摸过他的后背、他的腰部、又扬起了头吮吸着他上下吞咽的喉结。

“真是个妖精。”  
Thor被他的一系列挑逗冲破了最后一丝神经，他用力的向前一顶，狠狠的戳了进去，粉嫩的软肉瞬间收缩，噙住了他欲望的根部，Loki被突如其来的剧烈快感击中，差点就要忍不住叫出来了。

Thor连续的来回撞击着，不断的贴合、抽离，再填满、再抽离。Loki仰着脖颈感受着持续开合的摩擦，他的下体在上下颠簸跳动，双腿变得酸软无比，身体也软的像是刚烤好的面包。Thor捏住他的腰部放肆的冲撞着，他想到了猫，此时的Loki就像是一只松软毛皮下散发着灼热体温还在不断发出咕噜声的猫。

Thor毫不间断的冲撞闪动着Loki体内的火种，他快要达到高潮的边缘。Loki的眼角已经渗出了泪珠，他用力咬着自己的手背不让自己叫出声来，但致命的快感随着Thor的动作一波接着一波的袭来，他的欲望也像肆意生长的绿草，不断的伸展着渴望着。充满欲望的宁静被一震咚咚声打破，Loki听到门外有人在叫自己的名字。

“Loki，我给你送一下明天到中庭要采购的药物表。”  
是Bucky的声音，Loki像是被惊起的小鸟，穴口的突然收缩差点让Thor缴械投降，Thor低哼一声放慢了身下的动作，Loki瞪了Thor一眼，但他并没有想要停下的意思，脸上还露出了有些得意的坏笑。

“Loki，你在吗？”门口的敲击声不断加重。  
Loki微皱着眉头有些手足无措，他身下的家伙还在不停的搅动着，体内的欲火也烧的他浑身难受，快感和羞耻感反复叠加，他试图整理已经乱成一团毛线的思维，想要憋出一句听起来比较正常的语句。

“我，我在。你，你先放到门口吧。噢！嘶……”Thor突然用力撞击了一下。  
“我…现在有点不方便，待会，待会出来拿。”  
Loki调整着自己的声音和语气，以至于不让对方听出自己正在做如此羞耻的事。  
“…好，那我放在这了。”  
这能有什么不方便的？Bucky有些疑惑。

一直到门外的脚步声逐渐走远，Loki才放松了下来，然而Thor并不打算给他休息的时间，他把Loki从桌上放了下来，让他背对着自己。Loki的一条腿跪在座椅上，一只手撑着前方的玻璃窗。Thor重新从后边戳了进来，粗长的阴茎似乎贯穿了他的后背，Thor往更深的地方发起进攻，喘着粗气不断的来回进出，后穴被不断撑开，湿润的软肉似乎在不停的叫嚣，Loki就这样被毫无忌惮的剥开，他享受着Thor的暴力带来的致命眩晕。

猛烈的顶弄让Loki不断的往前移动，他快要贴到眼前的透明玻璃上了。Thor俯下身啃咬着他的肩头，最初还只是浅红的印记已经变成了深红的颜色。Thor向更深的地方撞捣着，连续的摩擦带来体温的不断交换，后穴就像是一个快要喷射的火山口，充满了狂野的激愤。

Loki在透亮的玻璃窗上看到了自己，被汗打湿的头发贴在前额，凌乱的身体挂满了红印和咬痕，金色的猛兽就在他的身后肆虐不断，扣住他臀部的手指几乎快要陷进去了。

要是这时有谁出现在这片雪白的旷野上，他定能看到在这个橙色空间里急遽盘旋的、不断冲撞的两人，猛烈的视觉冲击刺激着Loki的神经，他看到自己无比放肆身体，跟着Thor不断起伏的腰肢就像是春天的潮水，悸动和肌肤紧紧摩擦，在情欲和占有之间相互吮吸，原来他们的身体和欲望是如此的吻合，是不能有任何人可以替代的。

Thor似乎也被车窗上的倒影冲昏了头脑，他快速的撞击着，恨不得将他按进自己的身体，粗硬的阴茎不断的向前猛进，Loki的脸直接贴到了窗户上，他不断喘出的热气在冰冷的玻璃上印出一片白雾，泛着水汽的绿眼睛已经开始失焦，他感觉自己已经到了敏感的顶峰，被疯狂进出的后身发疯似的兴奋着，Loki无法自控的叫出了声。如果不是因为火车运行的轰隆声盖过了他的叫喊，他敢保证，整个火车的人都一定能听到他淫荡下贱的声音。

Thor往前俯身捂住了他的嘴，被抑制的狂热让Loki整个人都在燃烧，他用力的咬住Thor的指腹，眼泪却肆意的流淌着。Thor粗鲁的抽插了十几次之后Loki直接射了出来，白色的污浊喷溅到下方的座椅，就连窗户上也溅上了白浊。

Loki整个人都瘫软了，他无力支撑自己的身体瘫倒在了座椅上，但Thor并不打算就这么放过他，他捞起Loki再次开始了他毫无节制的抽插，狂暴的戳弄更深更用力，Loki的某根神经已经完全失灵，意乱神迷的双眸已经无法对焦，嘴边的涎液也滴落了下来。

Thor再一次猛烈的抵了进去，潮湿的穴口也再一次将他包裹缠绕，完全撑开的后穴被来回挤弄，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，持续不断的动作让Thor腿上的绷带泛出了血色，就在情欲到达高潮时Thor闷哼一声猛的抽出了开始不断痉挛的柱体，黏腻的白浊全部喷射在了Loki的腰和后背上。

Loki像是个失重的物体直栽倒在了Thor的身上，他感觉头晕目眩呼吸困难，只记得在所有激情的最后，Thor在他的眉间留下温热的一吻。

——  
“嘿，Loki，药物表你看了吗？”  
Bucky再次看到Loki是在第二天的午后，士兵们正在火车的餐车上领取食物。Loki的脸上还泛着红晕，衣物裹的也比上车之前还要严实。  
“嗯，我看了。”  
“好，你不舒服吗，是不是发烧了？”  
Bucky一脸认真的看着他。  
“没，没事。我先回去了。”

Loki拿起面前的几个面包和罐头有些慌忙的走开了，还在颤抖的双腿让他的走路姿势看起来有些别扭。  
「该死的Odinson。」  
Loki心里不断咒骂着，在走过两节车厢后还差点害他摔倒。

“你的。”  
Loki回到车间把食物重重的扔在了桌上。  
“打扫干净了没？”Loki冷着脸看着Thor。  
“好了，好了。都打扫干净了。”  
Thor仔细的擦掉窗户上的最后一块白浊。  
“来吧，快吃点东西吧。”  
Thor笑嘻嘻的拉过Loki，把面包送到他的嘴边。  
“我自己能吃。”  
Loki夺过他手里的食物，似乎是在赌气。  
“好好，别生气了，我保证不会有下次。”  
Thor可怜巴巴的看着Loki，就像是一只正在疯狂摇尾巴的大狗。  
“……”Loki看着他委屈的样子实在是拿他没办法，“好吧，不许有下次。”  
得到原谅的Thor满脸笑容的贴了上来。  
“要是你明天不太方便的话，我可以去陪你去买东西。”Thor的尾巴摇的更厉害了。  
“嗯？？离我远点Odinson，我才不需要你陪！”

Loki又看穿了他的鬼心思，隐隐作痛的腰肢和酥麻不断的双腿提醒着他，要是再来一次这样毫无节制的性爱，他绝对会在到达Jotunheimr之前就先死掉。Loki用力的踢了一下他腿上的伤口，似乎是在对这次无可救药的性事发泄情绪，以及为他被扯坏的衬衫教训一下这个粗鲁的家伙。Thor疼的叫了一声，但还是挤出笑脸不断讨好着Loki，看来他在到达中庭之前只能继续充当着大狗的角色了。

To be continued  
下章继续开🚗🚗

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
